


Lost in the cornfield

by OliVex



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Hance smut, Hunk is a farmer, Lance is a hiker, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry for that too, guys this fic isn’t supposed to be good, shit fic, there a mention of fucking a cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliVex/pseuds/OliVex
Summary: (I’m sorry I made this don’t hate me)After getting lost in the woods Lance stumbles across a farm where a farmer named Hunk is nice enough to take care of him. Lance finds a nice enough way to repay him.(!!!THIS IS A JOKE FIC I SWEAR!!!)





	Lost in the cornfield

Lance had been hiking around lost in the woods for the past two days. After being separated from the path whilst trying to find a good source of water, he ended up losing his way back. He had now been stumbling around the woods aimlessly, calling for help whenever something seemed remotely humanlike.

His lips, mouth and throat were dry from having run out of water the day he got lost. His feet ached, screaming at him for rest. All his muscles felt like they were about to fall off his body. And Lance looked about as terrible as he felt. His face and clothes covered in a fine layer of dirt. His hair dirty, some plastered to his forehead.

"Why did I decide to hike alone?" He thought out loud to himself. Surely if he had asked any of his friends to come along he wouldn't be in this mess.

Lance continues trudging through the woods, no paths in sight. He comes to a hill and begins to climb it but stops in his tracks when he thinks he hears the moo of a cow. Could he have found a farm? There must be someone inside.

Much to his body's displeasure he sprinted up the hill to see what he had discovered. And sure enough, he had found a little farm. A cow pasture lay in front off him, gated in to keep the cows from having the same problem Lance had. Behind that was a big red barn. A little further from that was a small cottage. 

Finally. He can get help and directions to civilization. Maybe even a ride there.

He decides to walk his way to the house. His body didn't even want to do that much after all it had been through.

Walking all the way to the house felt like the last stretch he was capable of making. If he couldn't find help here there would be no way he would be able to return home.

He knocked on the door and waited. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps and a big man answered.

The man looked Samoan, something Lance didn't expect from a farmer. He was fairly big height and width wise, locks of his hair poking out from a straw hat he wore. He looked confused as he opened the door to Lance. He probably didn't get many visitors.

"Hello, may I help you?"

The man asked and placed his hands in the pockets of his overalls.

"Yes! Uh, I was hiking in the woods when I got lost. I have no idea where I am and I'm out of water and low on food. I was just hoping there'd be somewhere I could rest for the night. And any directions you can give me to civilization would be amazing."

Lance didn't know why he was nervous to ask for help. Really anyone that saw someone as trashed up as Lance was would help him... right?

The man grinned. "Sure. Come on inside. I was just about to eat."

Lance nodded and smiled, almost on the verge of tears. He was safe. He wasn't going to die alone in the woods.

The man helped take off Lance's pack, setting it by the door, and pulled an extra chair up to the table.

"After you eat you should clean yourself up. I'll wash your clothes and you can wear some of mine while they're drying. Oh and I'm Hunk."

Lance sat down in the extra chair. He couldn't believe how nice this man was being. 

"I'm Lance. Thank you so much for all of this, I'll pay you back when I have the chance."

Hunk nodded and dished out two bowls of soup he had made and grabbed to glasses of water.

"I know you'll want to chug as much water as you can but take it slow and I'll be sure to refill it."

Lance nodded and thanked Hunk again before digging into the food he was provided. He moaned and hummed at the flavor and warmth that entered his mouth and slid down his throat.

"This is amazing."

Lance said before taking a few gulps of his water then going back to eating. In a few minutes it was gone and Lance was eagerly asking for more. Hunk continued to refill his dish until the smaller male was happy and full.

"Thank you so much."

Lance said to Hunk as he took the dishes to be washed.

"It's not a problem. Helping people feels good. I'll get the tub filled with water for ya and put the extra clothes in there. When you get undressed just put your clothes in the hamper."

Lance nodded and followed the man into the bathroom. Hunk started the tub and let it fill with warm water.

"Soap is right there and a towel is right beside the clothes. Take your time."

Hunk said and smiled before he left Lance. Sighing softly, Lance undressed and put is filthy clothes in the hamper before climbing into the inviting pool of water. He rested against the side of the tub, letting his limbs relax in the heat.

After Lance was scrubbed and the water had turned cold he unplugged the drain and climbed out. He got dressed in the clothes Hunk had left him that were many sizes too big for him, but he didn't care. He'd rather baggy than dirty.

He left the bathroom and joined Hunk who was reading on the couch. He put his book down and smiled at a now very clean Lance.

"You look much better."

Hunk said before he stood to wash Lance's dirty hiking clothes. Lance laid down and enjoyed the feeling of something soft underneath him. Not hard like the ground he had been sleeping on for the past few days.

Hunk returned shortly but by then Lance had already fallen asleep. Hunk smiled and scooped the smaller male up into his big arms and carried him to the bedroom. Lance had woken up from the movement and looked up at Hunk.

"Sorry for falling asleep," he murmured. "I guess I was just so tired."

"No need to apologize."

Hunk said as he set Lance down on the edge up his bed. Lance hadn't noticed before, but now that hunk wasn't wearing his hat or overalls he was actually fairly attractive. Maybe Lance was just too tired to notice.

Hunk saw Lance staring and raised a brow.

"What is it?"

He asked and bent down so he was closer to Lance's level.

Lance, being the flirtatious devil he is, wrapped his arms loosely around Hunk's neck and smirked.

"How exactly would you like me to pay you back?"

He asked in a quiet, smooth voice. Hunk blushed but cautiously moved his hands onto Lance's hips. Lance pulled him closer until their lips were pressed together, and from there it turned into a heated kiss

~~~~

Lance moaned as Hunk kissed and sucked on his nipples after having removed his shirt. He had never expected Hunk to actually take this form of payment, but it made things easier on Lance's end. Hunk pulled Lance up so he was standing and began to strip him of his pants.

"How come I'm the only one with clothes missing?"

Lance teases and removes Hunk's shirt. They return to their passionate kissing and press up against a wall. Lance fumbles as he tries to rush to take off Hunk's pants. The larger male helps him and slides his jeans down his legs.

Lance reached and felt Hunk's raging erection.

Holy shit. He was hung.

"How about I take care of this for you?"

Lance whispered in hunks ear with a smirk.

Lance got on his knees and looked up at Hunk before he pulled down his boxers teasingly slow. His eyes widened at the size of his willy. It was so big. But nothing was going to stop Lance from sucking on that eggplant. 

He swirled his tongue around the head of sir Francis before taking as much of it as he could into his mouth, earning a deep groan from Hunk. Lance couldn't fit all of Hunk's whore thermometer into his mouth so he used one of his hands to rub the bit he couldn't reach. He continued to slurp and lick his tongue all over the larger males corn cob, every moan and growl from Hunk went straight to Lance's peen growing harder and harder. Lance soon slid his unoccupied hand into his own boxers and began rubbing his salami vigorously.

Hunk's hips bucked, causing his cucumber to hit the back of Lance's throat. Lance gagged a bit but only kept sucking harder.

"You're so good at this Lance."

Hunk growled and Lance whimpered softly, wondering if it was even possible to get turned on any more than he already was. Hunk watched Lance just taking in his beauty. His lips wrapped around his candy cane, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth, his hand working hard to pleasure himself. Hunk couldn't keep his hands to himself.

He pushed Lance away from his slit-eyed demon and moved the smaller male to the bed. Hunk reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, coating Lance's love tunnel and his fingers before pushing one in. Lance let out a moan and his back arched. Hunk loved the sight. He hardly gave him time to adjust before pushing in a second finger. Lance trembled under Hunk, his breathes short and fast.

Lance gripped the sheets. Hunks thicc fingers working themselves into Lance’s tight wormhole, each movement sending a jolt of pleasure over Lance.

Hunk scissored Lance a bit before pushing a third finger in, feeling around for his prostate.

"H-Hunk, hurry."

Lance plead and Hunk smirked, stopping the movement of his fingers completely.

"What is it that you want?"

He asked in a low voice that sounded almost as deep as Shrek’s, sending a shiver down Lances spine.

"Please- fuck me please."

Lance begged, wanting the larger male to hurry and fill him up with his sex snake. Hunk removed his fingers and grabbed a condom. He opened it and rolled it on before he spread Lances legs, ready to give him what he wanted. He put the tip to Lance's entrance, Lance watching and waiting, before slowly begging to push in his weapon of ass destruction through the tight ring of nerves and muscle. Lance gripped the sheets on the bed and cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Hunk was so big, but that wasn't going to stop Lance from getting every last bit of his meat popsicle in him. Hunk pushed till his jungle bells pressed firmly against Lance's ass. Lance hardly had the time to adjust because Hunk began thrusting his love cucumber in and out of Lance's cave of wonders.

"You're so tight Lance."

Hunk grunted and pulled the smaller male closer, pressing his lips on Lance's. Hunks yoghurt slinger was so deep inside Lance, it was rubbing and pressing his prostate sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing over Lance.

"O-oh god Hunk- harder please- fuck me harder."

Lance begged and Hunk didn't need anyone to tell him twice. He shoved and thrusted his tummy banana into Lance, causing Lance to cry out even louder. Lance's legs were trembling and as he moved his hips to meet Hunk's thrusts he found the knot in his stomach tightening.

"Hunk I'm gunna- oh god I'm coming."

Lance gasped out between his moans and heavy breathing. Hunk began rubbing Lance's skin flute at the same time he was thrusting into him. All the pleasure overwhelmed Lance and he came in Hunk's hand and all over his own chest. But hunk wasn't done yet. His sludge pump had yet to release.

Hunk pulled out of Lance before turning the exhausted boy over onto his stomach. Hunk raised the smaller males ass before thrusting in yet again, continuing the pace he had set.

Lance gripped onto the sheets and let out pleasure filled sobs.

"H-hunk I can't."

Lance cried out as he was already close to coming yet again, sensitive because he had just done so.

"God you feel so good Lance. You're even better than the cows."

Hunk growled in Lances ear, sending the boy over the edge yet again as his baloney baton spurted all over the sheets.

Hunk was finally close to finishing as well. He gave a few more hard thrusts into Lance before his Jurassic pork came into the condom.

The two lay there for a moment, coming down from their climax. Hunk eventually eases himself out of Lance and plops down beside him.

"I'm sorry if I was a little rough."

Hunk apologizes and kisses Lance's tear stained cheek. Lance smiled and curled up into the chest of the man.

"It's okay to be rough sometimes. Your weenie is amazing."

Lance soon drifted off to sleep, exhausted from their activity and all the hiking he had done. But he knew he would get that pleasure noodle more than once.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry guys this was a fic I though of then made at 5am of it’s gunna be shit what can ya do


End file.
